


Death Note

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Drabble, Gen, Gladio gets a mention, Noct and Prompto watch anime, the outcome of rewatching Death Note for the first time in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Prompto finds an intense new anime series to watch with Noctis, even though the scary main character sounds really, really familiar...





	Death Note

**Author's Note:**

> (This is what happens when I rewatch Death Note and remember that Light and Ignis share a voice actor in Japanese)
> 
> Spoiler free for Death Note! Which if you haven't ever watched, you should check it out. Oh, and I do recommend watching it in Japanese, because yes, Light will sound very familiar if you played FFXV in Japanese.

It was the final lesson of the week. Exams were coming up, and Noctis wanted to be ready. He had to aim for the top of the class. His father wouldn’t be impressed with anything less. And yet it had been a long, wearying week. On top of school, he’d pulled extra shifts at his part time job, attended meetings at the Citadel for the upcoming midsummer festivals, and trained with Gladio for two hours every night. What Noctis really wanted was a lazy weekend. Pulling out his phone, he checked his schedule. Other than a meeting tonight and his regular training sessions, the weekend looked quiet. Good. He’d get some quality naps in-between all the studying and –

“Noct, there you are!” Prompto fell into the desk in front of Noctis. He had a huge grin on his face. “You have got to see this.”

Noctis looked up from his schedule. “What is it?”

Prompto handed his phone over. “Watch.”

Taking the phone, Noctis looked at the screen and saw a pause video. He read the title. “ _Death Note_?” he asked.

“It’s a new anime,” Prompto said. “But… just watch the trailer and then I’ll ask you a question.”

“Okay…” Noctis tapped the video and watched. Two minutes later, he handed the phone back to Prompto. “I get it.”

“You do?”

Noctis leaned forward. “That main character totally sounds like Ignis.”

Prompto exploded with laughter. “I knew it! I knew I wasn’t imagining it!”

“Kinda scary,” Noctis said, leaning back in his desk chair. “All that guy has to do is write someone’s name in that Death Note and boom. Dead.”

“Better not upset Ignis,” Prompto said.

If Ignis found out about Noctis’ Weekend of Naps, there would definitely be trouble.

“So, wanna come over to my place and watch it? We can marathon it across the weekend.”

“What, _Death Note_?”

“Yeah!”

Naps and studying, or anime with his best friend? “Sure. I have to train with Gladio, but after that, I’ll come over.”

“Will Ignis drop you off?”

“Probably.” Noctis stared at his friend. “Prompto. Are you scared of him? Just because Ignis and an anime character sound alike, doesn’t mean anything.”

“It better not,” Prompto said, shuddering. “I don’t wanna die of a heart attack!”

“Ignis won’t give you a heart attack,” Noctis said as the teacher walked in and called for everyone to take their seats. “He’ll kill you with his cooking.”

***

They reached the final episode of _Death Note_ on Sunday. The weather outside was awful, a summer storm in full force. Lightning and thunder flashed and boomed and rain lashed the windows. Noctis shoved another mouthful of popcorn into his mouth. He glanced at Prompto half-cowered behind a pillow.

“You okay there?” he asked.

“It’s too intense!” Prompto gasped. “I can’t watch! Is he –”

“Shh,” Noctis said. “Let’s watch and find out.”

By the time the episode ended, Prompto watched through his fingers. The final credit rolled when the doorbell rang.

“Aaargh!”

“Honestly,” Noctis muttered. He got up and went to the door. “It’s only Ignis.”

“That was the most terrifying series we’ve ever watched,” Prompto moaned. “What if it happened for real?”

“Better hope there aren’t any Shinigami hanging around dropping magical books. Hey, who do you think would be the most likely student at our school to become Kira?”

“Nooooooooct! You’re the woooooorst!”

Laughing, Noctis opened the front door. As expected, Ignis was there, hood pulled up. “You’d better come in,” Noctis said. “Not sure we can leave Prompto alone just yet.”

“Gladio’s expecting you at –”

“Ah, it won’t be the first time I’ve been late.”

Ignis sighed. “Noct. You are the Prince of Lucis. Timeliness is essential.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Besides, if you’re watching something Prompto finds that frightening, perhaps you shouldn’t have watched it to begin with.”

It was remarkable, Noctis thought, just how similar Ignis and Light sounded. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Ignis had taken up voice acting.

Back in the living room, Prompto exited the streaming service and put the TV on a regular channel. A commercial for a popular baking brand played.

“Hmm,” Ignis said. “That reminds me.” He reached into a pocket. “I keep meaning to write it down.”

“Write what down?” Prompto asked.

“The name of –”

Noctis watched Prompto’s face fall as Ignis’ black notebook and pen appeared. “Aaaargh! Ignis has the Death Note! Ignis is Kira!!!!” Prompto launched himself across the room. He grabbed Noctis and hid behind him. “Noct, protect me! Don’t let him write my name!”

Ignis cocked an eyebrow. Noctis laughed. Prompto wailed.

“I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Ignis said, sliding his notebook away.

“I’ll explain later,” Noctis said. “Prompto, you gonna be okay? Or do you wanna stay at my place tonight?”

Prompto released his grip. “On a school night?” His eyes flicked to Ignis.

“Will you actually get some sleep?” Ignis asked.

Gulping, Prompto nodded. “But only if we watch something that’s the total opposite of Death Note.”

Which is how Prompto came to know all the words to _My Little Chocobo: Friendship is Magic._

**Author's Note:**

> ^^;; Not sure I can look at Ignis' little black recipe notebook the same way now O_O
> 
> Thanks for reading this silly little drabble. I am working on a longer fic, but it's 8k words and counting... Be back with that asap!


End file.
